Relaxation
by gleelvr4eva
Summary: Quinn is stressed and Rachel notices. What will occur between the two after a small encounter on the bleachers after Glee? Sorry, I suck terribly at summaries... Very, very fluffy! And short...


Hi! So this is my first Faberry fic, and I'm super nervous about reviews so, I beg of you, don't hit me hard! I'm only fourteen and I usually only read Faberry Fics, not write 'em!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, it's characters, plot, or Rachel Berry's GaGa outfit... I really wish I do though...

A/N: So this is after the pregnancy, and Sam's there, but Quinn is not dating him. (YESS!) Rachel and Quinn have come to terms and Quinn doesn't hate her... Just her incessant rambling... :D

Relaxation

A Faberry one-shot

She gazed at the clouds, layed back on the bleachers, and let her eyes slide closed for a moment. _This, _she thought,_ is just what I needed. Rela-_

"Quinn?"

_Just what I needed, Rachel Berry, interrupting my only time of relaxation,_ she internally scowled, but reluctantly, she opened her eyes to see Rachel standing there with a sickeningly sweet smile upon her face. _Well, that's what it looks like to me, _Quinn thought.

"What do you want, Berry?"she half-genuinely asked, looking across the empty stadium.

"Oh, I was just seeing if you were okay, you seemed a little tense in Glee today, and I wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to, um, talk about it?"

"I'm fine, Berry."

"Really?"

"Yes, Berry. Really,"Quinn retorted, not bothering to hide the malice from her voice.

"Okay, umm... How was your day?"Rachel asked, sitting next to Quinn and laying down as well.

"Do you even really care?"Quinn questioned, obviously annoyed by the petite diva.

"Yes, I actually do. It is my duty as captain of the Glee Club to make sure each and every one of our members are well. And I was worried that something may have happened to you, so I started asking around, and nobody seemed to know any-"

"Wait. Hold on, you were that worried about me?"Quinn asked, leaving her HBIC facade aside, and becoming more interested in the conversation.

"Well... Umm, yes..." Rachel hesitantly answered, not missing the change of the Head Cheerleader's tone.

"Oh... Well, I've just been a little stressed lately and trying to get back on track, you know? And with Sam trailing after me like a lost puppy, and Coach Sylvester making me run laps after practice because she is _still _hung up on last year... It's a little overwhelming..."Quinn admitted, feeling a lot more relieved.

"Oh... Well, everyone has bad days, Quinn. You just have to pick yourself up and move on. Life's too short to waste your time on stress,"Rachel replied wisely.

"Yeah..."she whispered, letting her eyes drift back upwards towards the clouds.

They both sat there in the comfortable silence, feeling oddly comforted by the other's presence.

Rachel then chose to sit up and break the silence."You know, Quinn..."

"Hmm...?"she dreamily replied. When she received no answer, she opened her eyes and sat up, seeing what was with the unusual silence from the brunette. "What is it?" she genuinely asked, looking into her chocolate eyes and getting lost in the pool of milk chocolate brown and pure love she found in them.

Rachel gazed into hazel eyes as well, completely lost in the swirling green and specks of gold in the blonde's eyes. No words were spoken, there was no need for them in this particular moment.

Suddenly, Quinn started to shift closer, and Rachel followed. They slowly inched their faces closer and closer together, and their noses brushed for the slightest moment, before they met in a sweet and slow kiss. Their eyes fluttered closed, Rachel's a second before Quinn's, and Quinn let out a sigh, deepening the kiss. For minutes, they slid their lips against the other's and kept kissing until they desperately needed air. They both pulled back reluctantly, and pressed their foreheads together, grinning at the other and searching the other's eyes for a hint of doubt.

"Life is nothing without being able to share it with someone special,"Rachel murmured, before placing her lips back on Quinn's in a chaste kiss.

Quinn searched Rachel's eyes, before nodding her head in agreement and smiling her first genuine smile in a while.

A car horn was heard in the distance and Quinn says,"That must be my mom..."

"Oh.. okay," was all that was said back to her.

"I'll call you later, okay Rach?"

Rachel beamed up at her."Okay," she replied shyly, obviously loving the new term of endearment Quinn has chosen.

And Quinn slowly backed up towards the stairs and turned around, jogging down the steps and walking to her mother's car. But not before turning around once, to wave and smile back at Rachel,who smiled and waved back.

_I think I found my new relaxation technique,_ Quinn thought with a smile creeping on her face as she climbed into the passenger seat of her mother's Audi.

Meanwhile, Rachel reclined back into her earlier position and thought, _I already have fallen... Hard... _She sighed happily and stumbled down the bleachers, lovestruck.

_So! I hope that wasn't as bad as I think it turned out... I'm not an amazing writer like many other writers on here, but it was worth a shot... This was actually based on a dream I had about someone... No need to dwell on that subject right now! But it stuck with me and since Stessa wrote such an amazing fic for her first one, I figured, Why not give it a shot? I hope you enjoyed my very fluffy Faberry fic! Feel free to click the review button down there! And it's okay if it wasn't that good, just review and tell me so I can improve and not share my terrible writing with the world! Just, please, don't be too harsh and blunt..._

_Reviews are very much welcomed... :)_


End file.
